


We're Hell Raising And We Don't Need Saving

by DrawBack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Bottim Clint Barton, Coming Untouched, Gay Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawBack/pseuds/DrawBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day out for the Avengers and Captain America and Hawkeye decide to go back to Steve's floor to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Hell Raising And We Don't Need Saving

"Holy shit, I just want you inside me already." Clint is pressed up against the wall by the larger man’s build. Steve. Their lips are joined in a fierce kiss and the blond has his tongue practically shoved down the archer’s throat and they're grinding against each other. 

Clint's hands are fumbling with the button and zipper on the other's jeans. He yanks them down his legs and then Steve rips off his shirt and they're both free of any clothes in under seconds.

The elevator opens out onto the Captain’s floor and they both stumble out. The door shuts behind them and they finally pull apart long enough to make a sloppy beeline for Steve’s bedroom.

“Jarvis, privacy mode, please.” Clint says, briefly raising his head in the direction of the ceiling to speak to the phantom AI.

“Of course, Agent Barton.” the ceiling replies, and if the AI sounds a little bit smug it must be the two men’s imaginations.

Steve kicks open the door and Clint presses himself into the super soldier’s chest.

Clint pushes Steve back onto the bed, straddling him and pressing their lips together once more. Steve maps his boyfriend's body with his hands and gasps when the smaller man's hands reach down and grabs his aching erection with a strong hand. 

"Lube." Steve chokes out, and Clint leans across the bed, his own cock poking air until he returns. He strokes Steve down with an oiled hand and then make quick work of preparing himself.

The archer slides down onto the other man until he is fully seated on the cock beneath him, hissing out slightly as he experimentally shifted forward and then back. Steve reaches up and grasps at the beauty on top of him, hands squeezing his smaller set of hips.

"Oh my God, you're so hot." he groans as the the archer tosses his head back.

"Shut up." he sighs as he does so.

"I have an idea." Steve breathes as he gropes behind his head until he finds what he's looking for. A single slim rod in his hand is enough for the other's eyes to grow wide.

Steve smirks and then shifts so he's sitting up with Clint still on his lap. Clint actually moans as the other's dick shifts inside of him, brushing his sweet spot. Steve admires the view of his favorite boy on top of him and then directs his gaze to to the hard member between them. His boyfriend had managed to get so aroused that his cock was aching, rigid and standing straight up against his stomach. 

Steve swirls the tip of the rod in the decent amount of precum that has gathered on the head of Clint's dick .The smaller man whines as his boyfriend teases him, pressing the tip of the sound against his slit before removing it again.

"Just-just do it already!" he cries out finally and Steve laughs slightly. He brings the tip of the wand back to his cock but this time he applies enough pressure that the rod slips in an inch. Clint groans out loud and Steve takes this as the cue to continue, the sound sliding further and further into his boyfriend's urethra until the ball at the end hits the head of his cock, the entire length of the sound hidden inside. 

"Oh, fuck." Clint cries, his hips jerking at the sensation. 

With this, Steve takes the opportunity to hitch his hips up, pressing further into Clint, who groans and returns the gesture by grinding down. Clint situates his hands onto Steve's shoulder and starts a slow rhythm, shifting back and forth to meet Steve's occasional thrust upwards. 

Steve’s hands find their way back to Clint's hips where they dig in hard enough that he's nearly positive that there will bruises to show for it later. Clint chokes slightly on one of the upward thrusts, Steve not only brushing but hitting his prostate head on.

The thrusts speed up and Steve latches his mouth onto Clint's neck, biting down and sucking hard. He wraps a hand around his boyfriend's member, lightly stroking the outside and then grasping the ball holding the sound in, pulling it out slightly and then pushing it back in. He repeats this as Clint bounces up and down on him, stimulating his prostate from both sides. The feeling was enough to make Clint’s eyes roll back into head momentarily. Steve pushes it all the way back in and then grabs the smaller man's hips again, wrenching him forward and flipping Clint onto his back. He rears back and shoves forward, burying himself as far into him as he could repeatedly until Clint seizes up.

The archer emits a breathtaking wail and digs his nails harshly into Steve's shoulder, coming so hard that the sound slips from his cock, followed by a stream of come. Clint squeezes around Steve tightly, and it only takes a few more jerky shifts of his hips before he's coming undone, as well.

Steve collapses down beside Clint, panting heavily. Clint's eyes are slightly unfocused and he hardly feels the soft hands brushing his hair out of his face.

“You with me?” Steve whispers in his ear, slightly out of breath despite his super soldier stamina.

“Yeah, I’m-yeah.” Clint sighs. His eyelashes flutter as he blinks blearily at Steve and then a small smile spreads across his lips.

“You're adorable.” Steve laughs. Clint curls himself into Steve’s chest despite the rapidly drying come as the blond pulls a blanket over them. They fall asleep like that, and get better sleep than they've had in weeks.


End file.
